Various
by DragoonHazuki
Summary: Various one shots, pairings in chapter titles.
1. KiyoHana Confessing

He was a sick bastard falling for that twisted son of a bitch. He'd dared to confide in Hyuuga not a week ago and had been rewarded with the other challenging his sanity and then recommending he get counseling, or a decent bar of chocolate and drop any notion of getting down and dirty with that knee-breaking fouler.

It wasn't that simple, it never had been and never would be. Every occasion of meeting was met with taunts in exchange for smiles. Insults in return for soft promises of thwarted plans. In one way such talk was not far from pillow talk in any case. He could imagine that Hanamiya was probably quite a terrible, self-centered lover.

Which made him wonder what had lead to this. He was hardly brave in this area, though he knew no fear in all others. He'd found the others home, knocked nervously and as the door had opened he laughed weakly at the disbelieving string of unrepeatable words and begun to say; "Hanamiya, I kind of… Love…" But he'd been unable to muster the courage.

"Your swearing but I'm here for a reason. You uh, forgot your phone." No doubt his initial half of the sentence would come across as sarcasm."


	2. KiyoKaga Comforting

Kagami had asked him to help him forget. It wasn't that Teppei was particularly loose in terms of relationships, and who he slept with but when it came to important people; like Kagami, there was a tiny part of him that caved with every insistence like the subtle knock of fragile glass that spidered out in cracks before abruptly shattering in a rush of noise and sound, and action.

It could be said that that was comparable to what had happened now. Feigning ignorance to the wet tracks that had steadily made progress by way of salty tears down the power forwards cheeks he had settled arms in an embrace about the redheads abdomen, lips pursing about a pulse point as he kissed softly. It wasn't sensual nor was it seductive, these kisses were to heal. Each mark was to cover or mask existing ones, as he suckled at the still-fading lovebites that a certain phantom sixth man had left prior to their breakup. Feeling the powerful man within his arms tremble in a fight between his emotions and his pride.

He didn't regret giving him that reassurance.


	3. KiyoHana Character Death

They had always quarreled over what would happen in different situations. There were their jokes about using each other as a human shield in the case of a hold up and running to leave the other for a kicking bag when it came to being chased in imagined scenarios where they lived on the edge and skipped out on paying for meals in restaurants just because, and to live life on the edge. In reality Hanamiya hadn't quite succeeded in corrupting Kiyoshi and likely never would succeed pushing him to that point.

That was probably why it had hurt so much when the joking fantasies had become a reality. There was no doubt the mugger had intended to go for him as the more 'dangerous' option, yet for some reason Hanamiya had thrown away his bitter words and poisonous devil-may-care attitude to jump forwards. Perhaps he'd intended simply to leave the man as crippled as any of the aces that had dared go head to head with him but now, a knife buried deep in his breast in a manner that was so painfully mocking of a fairytale, he looked pitiful.

Never mind the fact he was still puffing air from his lungs despite Teppei's insistence he stay quiet, focus on breathing and wait for the ambulance to arrive.

A weak, reluctant smile had settled on his lips at the insolent but no less affectionate "Fuck you" which had slipped out in constant challenge to authority and being told what to do and tears had dripped from eyes that pickled just as harshly as his heart did from the others final words when rattled breathing had been silenced in favour of a single, wet gurgle.

He'd been best friends with the anti depressants since.


	4. HanaKiyo Seduction

He'd been fairly surprised when his phone had buzzed. Although he wasn't supposed to use it, let alone have it at work he'd kept it in his office cubicle while working. Tucked it under a notepad discretely. Noting the message was from Hanamiya, a video clip, he'd reached for his earphones and had begun to play only to pause seconds later with a deep twist in his gut at the sensual sight that he had been sent for personal pleasure.

No doubt Hanamiya had only done it to inconvenience him, knowing his easily sprung lover would struggle to resist the urges.

When lunch had come a well-spent ten minutes in the mens stall jacking off had preceded a simply reply of "Cute". The casual attitude of which he knew would rile up the dark haired man intensely. When he was angry he got oh-so creative in bed and he struggled to deny the fact that he had begun to enjoy the infliction of pain in very, very mild doses.

One such example was when he'd returned home, barely a minute through the door and the shorter male was calling him a few choice pet names that Teppei had somehow persuaded the other to agree upon not repeating them in public. Then there had been a rough bite to his throat and soft kisses with each removal of a button until lips curved a perfect 'o' about his— Oh sweet mother of passing— and sucked until he felt more then a little legless.

[ MA+ Part of this fic can be read at archiveofourown works / 1014308 / chapters / 2014182 ]

Now he felt like he'd a bunch of carrots rammed up his ass albeit at the right angle, how was he going to get back up let alone walk?

…He loved Makoto, the silly sod that he was.


	5. KiyoAo Obsession

The whole affair was rather plain Jane all-in-all. Under the pretense of assisting Riko in gathering data Teppei attended every match at the winter cup, the results of which varied. When Aomine's team played the coach would find herself gifted an unusually detailed summary of the match and the flow of the game and when he did not the share of data was more or less even. Not that there was much marked detail from one game to the next save the initial, most obvious jump in ability from the previous tournament. He'd watched videos of that, unable to attend in person. It was during his time in the hospital that a budding interest had bloomed in the tanned ace. It wasn't love, he knew quite firmly that he was straight and that he may or may not have an interest in a certain fatality-chef brunette but it all took a backseat to his concerns about the wellbeing of their team.

The first time the word obsession bubbled into his head had been following the match in which Kagami and Aomine had so spectacularly clashed, not to leave Kuroko out of the equation of course. He'd noted when leaving to go to their changing rooms that a towel and bottle had been left on the bench. Volunteering to bring it over to them despite the fact he'd been quite visibly exhausted too he'd only returned the towel.

Was it weird? That is, refilling it so he could agonise for half an hour as to whether this would count as an indirect kiss?

Why would he want that to begin with? There was no sexual interest in his— Would role-model be a good word? The new aomine, the way he would change in lieu of his victory fascinated the good-natured brunette whose bitterness hid behind more than often genuine smiles. He took his small happinesses one at a time and it took more effort then he should have been able to muster to resist drinking from the bottle.

No, he'd simply keep it instead as a reminder of the match. One-sided fascination. It wasn't as if he thought this was a bad thing at all, considering he was causing harm to no-one.


End file.
